Mon permis c'est ma vie !
by Mude
Summary: Un Duo qui passe son permis et un Heero très entreprenant. Que va t il se passer ? YAOI, OS.


Titre : Mon permis c'est ma vie !

Auteur : Xiao-Mai

Source : Gundam Wing

Genre : Très voiture :) ou banquette arrière :p ONE SHOT !

Rating : T car Lemon (et oui ! vous ne rêvez pas !)

Note : Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des persos quand ils sont en dialogue. Je l'avais depuis un bon moment dans la tête ce one-shot !

Couple : Devinez !

Disclaimer : Pas à moi !

Wufei : T'es bien joyeuse onna !

Moi : Vi !

Wufei : Je pourrais savoir pourquoi ?

Moi : Parce que y a un lemon :)

Wufei : M'aurais étonné….

Moi : Mais tu comprends pas…imagines….deux hommes s'enlaçant tendrement, à se toucher délicatement, à se lécher, à se mordiller pour faire monter le plaisir, à entendre des gémissements….

Wufei rouge : OUI BON CA VA ! C'EST PAS ICI QU'IL FAUT LE FAIRE LE LEMON !

Moi : Mais…et en écoutant leur bruits de va et vient, leurs cris d'amour mêlés à ceux du désir…

Saignements de nez de Wufei : Onna !…

Moi : Quoi ?

Wufei : Fais apparaître Zechs

Moi ? ok…

POUFFF

Zechs : je fais quoi ici ?

Wufei : Zechs, viens, on va parler tous les deux dans ma chambre…

Zechs : A propos des combats ?

Wufei : Oui, c'est une sorte de combats, qui se pratique dans un lit, à 2…

Moi : Fufufufufufu (rire) laissons les et…

GO TO THE LECTURE !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Mon permis **

**c'est ma vie !**

****

Yo tout le monde ! Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, j'ai 19 ans et aujourd'hui est l'un des jours les plus importants de ma vie ! Ah, vous vous demandez ce qu'il se passe ? Et bien, c'est simple ! Today, je passe mon permis de conduire !

Et oui ! Mon examen est à 10 h, et il se passe en 20 min, à peu près…

Le directeur de mon auto-école a dit que j'étais prêt donc, ben j'ai reçu ma convoc et me voilà à attendre l'inspecteur qui me donnera ou pas mon permis. Faut dire, j'en ai besoin de mon permis, entre mes petits boulots qui se chevauchent et la fac…je m'en sors plus. D'ailleurs, si j'ai pris ces petits boulots, c'était pour me payer le permis à l'origine mais je me suis tellement habitué à ces jobs que maintenant, je les adore.

Vous vous demandez quels sont mes jobs ?

Alors il y a :

1. Serveur chez Catherine bar ! (mon préféré)

2. Caissier à Intermarché (exploiteur à fond mais je m'en balance avec tous les jobs que j'ai accumulés)

3. Facteur (ouais ! à vélo ! je peux vous dire que maintenant, mes jambes c'est du béton !)

Voilà ! D'ailleurs, je me demande encore comment j'arrive à avoir du temps libre ! Je vous dirais, Catherine, celle qui tient le bar, et bien, c'est la sœur de mon meilleur ami, Trowa. On se connaît depuis qu'on a 5 ans, on s'est retrouvé au lycée et on s'est plus quittés. Un jour, je lui ai dit que je cherchais du boulot pour pouvoir payer mon permis, et c'est tout naturellement qu'il m'a dit : Rendez vous au bar de Catherine, demain à 8h, sois pas en retard pour ton premier jour de travail ! Et Cathy, elle, elle a rien dit que ce soit Trowa qui ai pris l'initiative de m'embaucher, au contraire, elle était même contente ! Dixit ses mots : « Ah, comme ça, y aura encore plus de clients, avec la belle gueule que t'as ! »

Sur le coup, j'étais blasé. Mais voilà, grâce à tout ça, je suis là, sur les marches de l'auto-école, à attendre mon inspecteur.

Ah ! D'ailleurs, le voilà ! Il revient avec sa première élève ! Une fille aux cheveux blonds foncés, une certaine Rélena…Je suis en train de me demander si son père ne tiendrais pas un stand de barbe à papa….Pourquoi ? Ben, regardez là voyons ! Toute de rose vêtue ! C'est pas possible, elle a dû tomber dans la marmite de barbe à papa quand elle était petite !

Trop.

Rose.

Pour.

Moi.

Bref, le voilà ! OH…..MY GOD ! C'est pas possible, dites moi que j'rêve ! C'est pas un inspecteur, c'est un mannequin ! Et j…

Inpecteur : Mr Maxwell !

Duo : je suis là Monsieur, j'arrive.

Tiens ? Il a l'air étonné de me voir. Peut-être me connaît-il ? En tous cas, moi non et tant mieux, dès que mon examen est réussi et fini, je le drague !

Inspecteur : Allons-y.

Duo : Oui.

Nous montons dans la voiture. Après avoir bien vérifié que j'avais ma ceinture, la bonne hauteur du volant, le siège aussi et les rétroviseurs réglés, je mis le contact.

Inspecteur : Bien, Mr Maxwell, humm…Duo, c'est ça ?

Duo : Oui c'est bien ça Monsieur.

Inspecteur : Appelez moi Heero. C'est plus simple, je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle Monsieur.

Duo : D'accord, comme vous voulez. ¤ _C'est un drôle de pingouin ce type…beau mais bizarre ¤_

Heero : Bien. Donc, allez y, au fond de la rue, vous tournerez à gauche et vous continuerez tout droit.

Duo : Bien.

Je débraya et mis donc la première pour que la voiture avance, je débraya encore et je mis la seconde pour que la voiture prenne de la vitesse. Je tournai à gauche comme Heero m'avait dit et je continuai tout droit.

Heero : Hn. Nous allons au théâtre, donc arrivé à l'intersection, vous irez encore tout droit et à partir de là, je ne vous dis plus rien jusqu'à ce que vous soyez arrivé là-bas. Compris ? Ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne compte pas le trajet, donc vous pouvez prendre un long chemin comme un court ou bien un raccourci. Le but est que vous arriviez au théâtre sans vous perdre. (Drôle de permis vous trouvez pas ? lol)

Duo : Bien Heero.

Je le vis marquer quelque chose sur un papier. Non ! Reprends toi Duo, tu dois absolument avoir ce permis ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre de le repasser une deuxième fois, ça fait trop d'argent de perdu !

J'allais donc tout droit. Alors, pour le théâtre…faut passer devant le bar de Cathy. Et après, c'est pas compliqué, c'est tout droit, c'est sur une grande avenue. Facile !

Je me mis donc en marche pour le théâtre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

C'est bizarre, Heero arrête pas de me jeter des coups d'oeils..

Oh non, j'ai fais une erreur ? Mais mais…c'est pas possible, je vérifie tout, je suis consciencieux, je fais attention à tout…

Heero : Duo, qu'avez-vous ? Vous êtes malade ? Arrêtez vous, si vous n'êtes pas bien.

Duo : No…non, tout va bien.

Heero : Hn. Continuez comme ça, c'est bien.

Il n'y a donc aucune erreur. Je suis soulagé ! Ah, je le revois encore griffonner des trucs sur son papier ! Mais c'est quoi ? C'est pas les documents de l'examen du permis, je les ais vu toute à l'heure et normalement, il doit tout remplir quand j'ai fini l'exam. Mais c'est quoi alors… ?

Entre mes petites réflexions, entre nous –insignifiantes-, nous étions arrivés au théâtre.

Heero : Bravo Duo, j'ai vu que vous n'aviez pas hésité sur le chemin à prendre. Donc, arrêtez vous sur le parking, faîtes moi un créneau pour vous garer.

Duo : Okay.

Je fis un créneau, que je qualifie de parfait, bah ouais ! Pour quelqu'un qui a un oncle qui tient un petit rally, et qui en a fait 5 ans étant ado, les dérapages hallucinants que je me tapais, à côté de ça, les créneaux c'est de la gnognotte ! Je suis habitué. Le théâtre et le parking sont déserts.

Heero : Parfait.

Qu'est ce que je disais ?

Heero : Alors, à quoi servent les essuies-glaces ?

Duo : Ils servent à dégager la vue au conducteur en cas d'intempéries.

Heero : Bien. Le pare brise est-il sale ?

Duo : _¤ Drôle de question….¤_ Euh, non, il est propre, voulez-vous que je le nettoie ?

Heero : Non, ça ira. Alors, où se situe les bouches d'aérations de la voiture ?

Je lui montrais les bouches d'aérations.

Heero : Hn. Comment peut-on vérifier le niveau d'usure des pneus ?

Duo : Par le petit insigne situé sur le flanc du pneu, TWI.

Heero : Excellent. Quelle heure est-il s'il vous plaît Duo ?

Duo : ¤ _Hein ? Ah, je croyais que c'était encore une question de cours…¤ _il est 10h25 Heero, je peux vous demandez pourquoi ?

Heero : Bien sûr. A 10h25, c'est l'heure où vous avez réussi votre permis. Félicitations jeune homme.

Duo : _¤ J'ai réussi, j'ai réussi, J'AI REUSSI ! ¤ _C'est vrai ?

Heero : Puisque je vous le dis. Par contre, une dernière formalité.

Duo : Bien sûr ! j'ai réussi, j'ai réussi !

Heero : Venez avec moi, à l'arrière je vous prie Duo.

Duo : Hein, pourquoi faire ?

Heero : Pour la dernière formalité je vous ai dis.

Duo : Okay.

Nous allons à l'arrière. Heero déplace le siège de devant et le coffre.

Duo : Pourquoi faîtes-vous cela Heero ?

Heero : Pour avoir plus de places voyons.

Duo : Hein ? Plus de places pour quoi ?

Heero : Duo, regardez mes jambes.

Je regardais donc les jambes d'Heero. Ma fois, c'est vrai qu'elles sont longues et je suis sûr que s'il relevait son pantalon, on verrait qu'elles sont athlétiques et épilées, ou alors imberbes naturellement. J'ai remarqué que ces bras étaient imberbes alors pourquoi pas ces jambes….

Duo : Oh…oui, je n'avais pas remarqué votre taille, nous étions tout le temps assis. Excusez moi.

Heero : Ce n'est rien. Donc, la dernière formalité…Elle n'est pas facile à dire…

Duo _s'affolant_ : Oh non ! Il y a un problème ? Si c'est financier, je suis mort ! Parce que je fais plusieurs petits jobs et la quasi-totalité de l'argent m'a permis de payer l'examen ! Je ne peux pas donner plus !

C'est alors qu'Heero éclata de rire ! Hey, il se moque de moi ?

Duo : Ne vous moquez pas je vous prie !

Heero : Pardon Duo, je ne riais pas de votre condition mais de votre affolement, ne vous en faîtes pas, ce n'est pas d'ordre financier, vous avez tout payer en totalité, et vous ne devez plus rien envers l'auto-école.

Duo : OUFFFFFF, je vous avoue que vous m'avez fait peur !

Heero : Ne vous en faîtes pas. Pour en revenir à la dernière formalité….c'est….d'ordre….sentimental…

Duo : Hein ? Sentimental ? Je ne vois pas ce que je viens y faire là-dedans…

Heero : Je…Duo….je…

Duo : Allez-y, je ne vais pas vous manger Heero (rires)

Heero : Vous non….mais moi oui…

Duo : Pardon ?

Heero : Duo, j'ai envie de toi…

Duo : Quoi ? mais on ne se connaît pas !

Heero : Mais si, on se connaît ! Tu ne te souviens pas ! Au lycée, j'étais dans ta classe, avec 1 an de plus que toi, j'avais des lunettes et j'étais tout le temps seul à ma table. Un jour, des gars m'avait pris mes lunettes et s'amusaient à les lancer dans la classe, et toi, tu les attrapées et tu me les a données en disant…

**FLASH BACK**

Heero : Arrêtez ! Mais bordel arrêtez je vous dis !

Gars 1 : Et si on a pas envie hein Yuy ? qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

Gars 2 : Oh, il va aller le dire à son papa et nous envoyer ses avocats au cul !

Rires des brutes.

Gars 2 : Yo Franckie, à toi !

Franckie : A toi, Craig !

Craig : Kaoru !

Au moment où les lunettes allaient atterrir dans les mains du dénommé Kaoru, elles furent interceptées par une autre main, autre que celle de Kaoru.

: Yo les gars, ça se fait pas ça….

Franckie : C'est…C'est Duo Maxwell dit Shinigami ! Les gars, on se barre…Et toi Yuy, t'a de la chance pour une fois.

Duo : OUAIS C'EST CA, BARREZ VOUS ! Pfff….quels abrutis…Tiens, Heero je crois ça t'appartient….Je suis désolé, ce ne sont que de pauvres cons…

Heero : Hn…..ce n'est rien, merci pour mes lunettes…

Duo : Hey, de rien Man ! _¤ Sourire sincère ¤_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Duo : Mais oui ! C'est vrai, je me souviens maintenant ! Heero Yuy !

Heero : Hn.

Duo : C'est vrai que même avec tes lunettes, tu étais très mignon ! Tu l'est toujours je te rassure !

Heero : Duo, s'il te plaît, si je suis aussi mignon que tu le dis, laisse moi te faire l'amour…

Duo : Mais…mais pourquoi ?

Heero : Parce que j'ai très envie de toi….j'ai envie de toi depuis le lycée, mais on se parlait pas à part pour se dire bonjour….s'il te plaît Duo, je ne tiens plus….

Duo : Mais tu me connaissais même pas à l'époque !

Heero : Détrompe toi, avant cette histoire, je connaissais tout de toi, ma tante travaillait au secrétariat du lycée et à la pause déjeuner, j'allais souvent la voir. Et donc, j'avais tout le temps de fouiller dans les fiches des élèves, et je t'ai vu toi….Bagarre au collège, en seconde mais je m'en foutais, je voulais absolument connaître tout de Duo Maxwell. Pardon de ne t'avoir rien dit mais j'étais quasi certain que tu me rejetterai…Je préférais me bercer d'illusions, elles ne me faisiant pas souffrir elles...

Sur ces paroles, Heero me prit ma main droite et l'a mit sur son entrejambe…je sentis alors que son érection était déjà conséquente.

Duo : Heero….tu mrmphhh.. !

Trop tard, il ne m'avait pas laissé le temps de parler. Il m'embrassait passionnément, presque…désespérément. Ses lèvres léchaient les contours de ma bouche, espérant y entrer sa langue, ce que je fis. J'entrouvris mes lèvres et aussitôt sa langue s'insinua dedans. Nos langues se caressaient, se mêlaient, dansaient ensemble. Quel ballet, quelle sensation féerique ! Puis il se mit en quête de déboutonner ma chemise, qui était déjà ouverte de 3 boutons avant de monter dans la voiture. Une fois ma chemise envolée sur le siège passager avant, il se mit à me faire des baisers papillons sur le torse et à donner de temps en temps des coups de langue, je dois avouer que j'ai aimé…

Duo : Ah…Hee…Heero…Ah…

La preuve que j'aime.

Heero : Laisse moi te mettre le feu Duo-« chan »

Duo : Hmmm….'ro j'ai déjà chaud…

Heero : Crois moi Koibito, tu n'a encore rien vu.

Et là, il m'enleva le pantalon qui, entre nous, était quelque peu serré…

Quoi ? Comment ça euphémisme ?

….

Bon j'avoue, TRES serré.

Duo : Ahhh…non, pas là….Heerooooooooooo…

J'arrive plus à penser, ce bougre est en train de me faire une fellation !

Une putain de fellation d'ailleurs, Maman !

Quoi « t'as pas de calebut ? » ? Vous en avez de bonnes vous ! Vous semblez oublié que c'est vous qui me tapez la discute pendant mon…euh…ma fin d'examen ! Et apparemment, mon calebut devait le répugner…ben ouais, avec des petits robots dotés d'une paires d'ailes noire façon chauve-souris, c'est pas folichon quoi.

Donc,

Caleçon-san s'est fait envoyé paître !

Duo : Mets moi le feu…

Heero : Hm…

Le v'la maintenant qui me chevauche ! D'ailleurs, me demande comment il fait…l'est grand, la voiture est petite…Je le vois pas se plaindre en tout cas, Bon signe.

Ahhhh, arrête d'onduler sur moi…vais pas résister…

Duo : Vas-y…Viens…viens…

J'ai craqué.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Je…j..

Duo : AAAAAHHHH !

Il vient de s'empaler sur moi. Putain, ça fait mal comme ça ! Heureusement qu'il s'arrête, le temps que je souffle un peu…

Tiens, c'est bizarre, j'avais pas remarqué…

La voiture, on voit plus rien de l'extérieur…Y a de la buée partout sur les vitres. Tiens, il a encore sa chemise…ça non j'avais pas percuté…

Ah, il recommence…Hmmm c'est bon…

Duo : Hmmm…c'est bon….Plus fort…Plus vite…S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit

Il accélère, il monte et descend sur mon membre, moi aussi je devrais m'occuper du sien..Le pauvre, il doit se sentir abandonné.. Je lui prends alors sa verge et commence un mouvement de va et vient au même rythme que le sien. Je le vois se mordre la lèvre, il gémit, apparemment il a pas pu résister.

Heero : Ahhh…Duo…

J'accélère le geste. Il fait de même, il s'enfonce de plus en plus en moi, de plus en plus fort, plus vite. Veuillez m'excuser, j'arrive plus à penser, encore. Vous allez avoir le son, désolé…Comment ça « tant mieux » ? Bande d'hentai va…

Duo : AHHHHH, encore…..AHHHH, HEERO je viens, JE VIENS !

Heero : DUO !

Duo : HEERO ! AAAAAHHHHHH !

Heero : AAAAHHH !

Et nous nous libérons ensemble, c'est bon. Moi, en lui…et lui, sur moi, d'ailleurs j'hésite pas à lui montrer que ça me plaît, puisque je lèche mes doigts rempli de son essence de vie…Tiens, le sien a un petit goût sucré, enfin arrière goût quoi..

Il est épuisé, ça se voit, il s'écroule sur moi, qui le réceptionne dans mes bras. Je veux plus penser là…Je suis bien…

Heero : Du…Duo _¤ halète ¤_

Duo : Yes… ?

Il m'entoure de ses bras. Il monte vers mon visage….Il m'embrasse…hmmm ça aussi, c'est bon..

Il se glisse près de mon oreille.

Heero : Alors, satisfait d'avoir votre permis ?

Et moi, joueur je lui réponds en souriant.

Duo : Mon permis c'est ma vie !

Heero : Ryoukai.

Je crois que conduire va être une vraie partie de plaisir s'il devient mon inspecteur personnel… Mais pour l'instant, je pense plus, je dors…avec lui dans mes bras.

Juste une chose, comme dirait un certain Forest Gump : La vie, c'est comme une boîte de chocolats, on sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber. Il avait raison, sauf que ma boîte de chocolats, c'est la voiture…

See ya Minna-san. Maintenant, je vis ma vie d'étudiant avec lui, et plus…Qui sait ?

**OWARI **

Un petit One-Shot pour me permettre de décompresser de ma fic à chapitres « au détour d'une rue »

Ca me trottais dans la tête depuis un moment, ce OS. D'ailleurs, ça me trottais tellement qu'à chaque fois que je voyais une voiture d'auto-école passer devant moi, je les regardais en insistant. La plupart du temps, le conducteur (trice) et le moniteur (trice) me regardait d'un drôle d'air… Quoi ? Non, je suis pas bizarre, je me mets dans les conditions de mes histoires , c'est tout :p

Voilà, sinon, j'ai quelques idées pour mon autre idée, on verra bien !

Ja ne Minna-san !

Kissous, Xiao-Mai


End file.
